Snow vehicles, particularly sport vehicles, generally have a driver, such as a track, and one or more skis used to steer the vehicle. As the vehicle often encounters obstacles, the ski is designed to be articulating to overcome the obstacles. In addition, the ski is generally designed to have a large surface area to support the vehicle on the snow, and one or more blades or runners to provide some control over the direction of the vehicle, particularly when the ski is controlled by the steering mechanism.